Five times Rush and Chloe meet
by mercscilla
Summary: Four times Rush and Chloe crosses paths in an unconventional way - and one time they don't.  Spoilers for S1 and S2 including 'Gauntlet'


****Author's Note:**** Written for the "Five Things" challenge at LJ's stargateland.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

She's running down the corridor, rounds a corner and forcefully collides with Rush.

The crash sends them to the ground and Chloe ends up sprawled over his chest. The air is knocked out of her, her sight blurring around the edges and she presses her face into his shirt.

She is feeling weak, bordering on sick, and she just can't get enough air, gasping desperately for it, nearly hyperventilating.

The sudden weight of his warm hand on her neck is a welcome distraction and as his thumb starts to rub back and forth in a steady rhythm, she concentrates on it until her breathing has calmed down.

"Better now?"

Chloe nods but doesn't pull away and Rush makes no move to get up either but simply keeps up gently rubbing her skin.

For several minutes they lay there, a moment out of time, until Rush's radio crackles and Young's voice reminds them of reality.

They untangle themselves in silence and part ways but the warmth of his skin stays with her the rest of the day.

**II.**

"I know you're part of this," he hisses at her, his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin behind her ear and she shivers.

When Chloe offered to help searching for Rush, she didn't expect this.

"There is _nothing_ going on. It's those tiny bu-"

"_Don't_ lie to me." He moves even closer until the full length of his body is pressed against hers, taking away her last chance to free herself. "I saw you."

His hands tighten on her arms, already leaving bruises on the skin, but she's not giving in. She jerks her head back as far as she can and glares daggers at him.

"I am trying to help you." Fury blazes in his eyes and his hand moves to her neck but before he can make contact, his eyes roll back into his head and he collapses.

Right into her arms.

**III.**

The lights flicker as _Destiny_ is hit again. The shields won't hold much longer but Rush knows there is _something_that's going to save them. There has to be.

He's running calculations through his mind, turns them over and round, again and again, but comes up with nothing.

Rounding the corner to another control station, he stops dead in his tracks.

"Chloe?"

There's no reaction. She just keeps on typing, ignoring his presence.

_"Rush, come in."_

Never taking his eyes off her as he slowly walks closer, he answers Young. "What it is, Colonel?"

_"We need you on the bridge. Where are you now?"_

"I'm a few corridors down the third deck. I'll be soon there."

_"Good but be careful. Chloe broke free and hurt one of my men when she escaped, so stay clear of her when you see her."_

"Yes, Colonel. Rush out." He switches it off before Young can reply, and focuses instead on the young woman. Stepping up next to her, he is instantly alerted by the readings he sees on the screen.

"Chloe!"

Dropping the radio, he grabs her hands, his fingers closing over hers, stilling her furious typing, and turns her around.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He shakes her and ignores the feeling of dread as his eyes meet her blank stare. "Damn it, _Chloe_!" Something in his voice must have gotten through to her and she blinks once, twice, her eyes finally clearing up.

"Wha-what?"

"Chloe, what have you done?"

**IV.**

"Oh, hey...ah, Young called a meeting?"

"He will be here with the others soon, so why don't you-"

"-take a seat and help us going over these equations again?"

This is beyond weird. One Rush is already more than enough but two?

"Do you really need me? I mean, Eli or Brody would be better suited for..."

Her voice trails off as both smirk, identical to the last quirk of their lips. Did she mention that this is weird?

"While Mr. Wallace's and Mr. Brody's skills are... _useful_ most of the time-"

"-it is _you_who knows more about the ship now than anyone."

"We want you."

No, Chloe certainly never dreams of Rush saying that to her. Especially in double surround.

**V.**

Chloe hears him before she sees him.

The last group went into the stasis pods a while ago and now it's soon time for the last eight to join them.

Her fingertips are tracing the smooth metal of the railing, committing every detail to memory, as he steps up next to her.

"Three years."

"Aye."

She bites her lips, distress clearly written all over her face, as she turns to Rush but before she can speak again, a finger is pressed against her lips.

His skin is callused but warm, smells of sawdust and metal, and she feels her worry melt away.

"We will make it." His finger glide down her face, over her shoulder, arm, until he reaches her hand and gently takes it into his. "I know we will."

He draws her into his arms and she goes willingly.

This is not the end.

It is the beginning.

- END -


End file.
